Project Pokemon Chimera
by Mewtwo Lady
Summary: This is a sort of, what if story, in which what if Mewtwo wasn't the only project that they were doing and the what had and is happening to whom they had experimented on.
This is my first attempt at doing a Fan Fic. So bear in mind for me. I hope that you enjoy the story. I do have a problem with English; so if you find anything wrong in the sentencing, please tell me. Also any comments, questions, or suggestion are welcome. You can e-mail at mewtwolady Thanks.

I have revised this first chapter and added a couple of things in there. You can find more about it in my author notes.

Disclaimer: Pokemon belong to Satoshi Tajiri and the crew at TV-Tokyo. Pokemon is © Game Freak, Nintendo, 4Kids Productions, Hasbro, Bandai, and a ton of other companies. I just do it for fun. So don't sue me.

Project Pokemon Chimera By Mewtwo Lady.

(" "): Thoughts

TR: Team Rocket

Chapter 1: Escape

During an uneventful morning the Boss of Team Rocket was reviewing the progress reports from the Team Rockets members and sighing at the bungling of James, Jessie and Meowth and absentmindedly stroking his Persian; that's when something like an explosion rocked the whole building – that caused his Persian to lift up his head and give off a low growl.

Then Giovanni pushed a button on the console, and the monitor lit up and he asked, "What had happened?" That's when a TR member finally got to the monitor a few moments later, first moaned, then replied "'The Project' has escaped." and then Giovanni replied "Get it backed before it gets out of this complex." Only it was too late it was running almost as fast as a Rapidash toward the hills.

As Giovanni went from his office and came to the arena that held 'The Project' for exercises, with his Persian following him by his side, he didn't like what he saw. It took a few minutes for him to get there, and the first thing he saw an electronic collar in two parts that 'The Project' was wearing – also his Persian noticed it as well and gave off a deep low growl. He then noticed that either some of his members were soaking wet, were charred, or some looked like a hurricane had blown them away, some had made an impression on the wall. He then heard some more moans, he looked around then up and he saw a few of his members on a beam near the ceiling. Then he saw the hole in the wall. His eyes were as big as plates when he saw it. The hole was about 6 or 7 feet in diameter and parts of the hole were either charred or blown away.

As he got closer to the hole and he saw water dripping from it, then Giovanni thought, ("Either it lost control of its powers or it caused itself to lose control and used that opportunity to escape. Other than the people who work in this building and 'The Project', only a few outside people know about 'The Project', so I better tell everyone.") Giovanni then said "Tell everyone in Team Rocket a huge bonus to anyone who can capture `Project Pokemon Chimera' and bring it back alive."

Every TR member in the building cheered and then Giovanni thought for a moment and than said "Everyone but James, Jessie and Meowth." He didn't want them to know about 'The Project' and that more than likely they would majorally be messing things up. The TR members were shocked at it and then they all nodded knowing about those three.

Looking out the hole and to the scenery outside, Giovanni knew that it more than likely that it will be some time before anyone could get 'The Project' back, if they ever get it back. He knew what it could do; he could tell that it is more than likely that it keeps on running until it gets dark.

Giovanni then went back to his office, closed the door, and slammed his hands on the desk. This is the second time that he had lost a powerful weapon that could help Team Rocket have an advantage of getting Pokemon. The first one was Mewtwo, which lost some time ago. So he decided to check to find out how 'The Project' had escaped. So he went to the console, punched a few buttons and checked to see how 'The Project' escaped. Up until 'The Project' entered the arena – that's when the cameras were working perfectly, after that all he got was static. (If he had checked that last few days he would have noticed that the cameras were recording static.) Giovanni got so angry that he screamed and started to throw the papers around, he then became calm and that's when he noticed that his Persian was rubbing on his leg, hoping that it would calm Giovanni down. Then Giovanni thought. ("So 'The Project' must have used its one of it powers to cause the malfunction of the cameras. So near and yet so far from completing this project; I wonder if it still has that other ability.")

Later that day...

As the young lady got more into the forest, she started to slow down. She had noticed that it was starting to get dark and it would be more than likely that she would get herself hurt if she kept on running. She was already starting to notice that she was getting rips and tears in her clothing. After walking for a while the young lady sat down in a part of the forest. The trees and bushes provided a good hiding spot. As she was getting ready to sleep the only thoughts that she had was for her safety, warmth and food.

Later in the evening...

A Pikachu went up and sniffed the human being, because for some strange reason it felted that someone or something needed help. Once he found the source of the distress he saw the young lady. He had noticed that quite a few other Pokemon were looking for the source of the distress. As he sniffed the human being again, it smelled mostly human although there was some smells that he could recognize, but there were some other scents that Pikachu couldn't recognize. As Pikachu looked at her, he guessed that she was about 5 feet, 7 or 8 inches tall and the clothes (if you could call them clothes) that she was wearing would not provide any protection against the night, as he could tell that she was already curled up and shivering against the night air.

Also he noticed that there were some marks and bruising on her neck. Now knowing that this human needed his help, he told the several other Pokemon that she would need someone or something to keep warm and when she awakes she would need food and probably lots of it. Pikachu went up to her and snuggled against her chest and after a while Pikachu noticed that she stopped shivering. The other Pokemon had gathered fruit, berries and nuts. A few Pidgeys had caught some fish from a nearby stream. Still the other Pokemon gathered dry sticks and got a fire going. A few more Pokemon snuggled against her body and kept her warm.

The next morning...

The young lady awoke and had noticed the Pokemon that had gathered around her to keep her warm and they got her food for her. As she saw the Pikachu snuggled against her chest, so she rubbed his ears and then Pikachu awoke. The other Pokemon awoke and started to get off her.

"Pikachu."

"Hello to you too. Thanks for helping me."

The Pikachu pointed to the food and she replied, "Yes, I had noticed the food and am I hungry." Her stomach growled loudly as a reply.

She weakly laughed as her stomach still growled loudly and then sighed a small mushroom cloud.

As she saw the fish, she looked around for some sticks, when the Pikachu handed them for her, and then she put the fish on the sticks and stuck them near the fire, so that they could cook.

As she ate the food she thought ("I still have that ability. It seems that it has gotten stronger. I was never able to get that many Pokemon before. After all that I had been though I still have it.") She counted how many Pokemon had come and she stopped after about 2-dozen Pokemon.

After she had finished eating, she wiped her hands on her clothing and then rested herself against the tree. She said, "Thanks everyone for what you did. I only have one favor for you to do. Do not follow me. You could still help me, but you must stay away from me." All the Pokemon looked at her strangely and she replied, "I just got away from some unsavory people. They were more interested in what I can do, than who I am."

As she was about to tell about what happened, she felt something, – she wrapped her arms around her middle and thought ("Oh no, not again"). After a moment she relaxed and it looked she was going to be okay. Then suddenly she let out a scream and flames shot from her body.

"PIKA!" Pikachu screamed as the flames came out of her body. All the other Pokemon got some distance away from her.

Almost as suddenly as it came it went out. The Pokemon had noticed that the tree was ablaze, although not her or her own clothing.

As she got away from the tree, she noticed that was ablaze. Cupping her hands together, she paused for a moment to make sure that she was carefully braced and then water came out of her hands. In a few minutes the fire was out.

After resting a moment she explained, "These people had done something to me and at the time I have no control when this happens. So I ask you please do not follow me. I don't want to hurt any of you."

All the Pokemon agreed with her, all but one, the Pikachu.

She went to the Pikachu and said, "You saw what happened I don't want to accidentally hurt or kill you. So please don't follow me."

The Pikachu gave what looked like a nod and then went running off. The young lady looked and saw the Pikachu running off. She looked at the other Pokemon and they started to leave her. If she only knew that Pikachu knew what he had to do.

After she had left the Pokemon decided to put up their own version of a memorial against the charred tree where she sat. Which can be seen to this day.

As she left the area and knowing that she did not have a bag or backpack, she knew that she was very limited in what she can carry. So the first order was to get better clothing than what she was wearing. (The clothing was more like rags than clothing.) A backpack or some kind of bag and a few other items once she thought of what she needed.

Several hours later...

"I know that you have been following me, Pikachu. So come on out and show yourself."

Pikachu came out of the bushes and gave out a sigh.

"I told you not to follow me. I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

Pikachu went up to her, stood still and just stared at her.

"Besides, the people I just escaped from are more than likely looking for me."

Still she got no response from the Pikachu.

She went to the Pikachu and was about to say something when the Pikachu said "pika, pika pi, pikachu, pika."

Stunned at what the Pikachu had said. As she was about to talk to him, then Pikachu said "Pika, Pika Pi, Pikachu, Pika."

"I heard you the first time. So you are willing to risk your freedom and could possible get hurt or die to be with me."

Pikachu nodded his head and said, "Pika."

She thought ("Well, I known that Pikachus can be difficult and stubborn, I believe that this Pikachu wants to be with me").

"OK, you can stay with me. Although the people who want me will more than likely will want you too."

"Pika."

"The reason is that once they find out that I have a Pokemon traveling with me and that I have my special ability, they will want you too. That is why I said that you are willing to give up your freedom."

Pikachu thought for a moment, then nodded. Knowing whatever happens he will be with her.

"You probably want to know my name, Pikachu."

"Pika."

"My name is..." She paused for a moment thinking of her other names. "Cara. Although I was given other names."

Pikachu gave a puzzled look and said "Pika?"

"I should explain everything to you."

"Pika."

"The names that I was given were, 'Hey You,' 'It,' 'The Project,' or 'Project Pokemon Chimera'."

Pikachu gave Cara a puzzled looked. Then Cara said, "I should start from the beginning, shouldn't I?"

Pikachu nodded.

Cara got down on the ground and said, "I should tell you when I found out that I have a special connection with Pokemon. Then everything else."

Again Pikachu nodded.

Flashback...

Then Cara replied, "I was about 4 or 5 years old, when a fire broke out in the town and I was trapped in our home that was burning down. Screaming that I wanted to get out, until I could not scream because of the smoke. That's when several Squirtles came by (also among a few other Water Type Pokemon) and helped put out the fire, saving the town and me. A Blastoise got me out of there after soaking the house and smashing a hole in one of the walls in our house. I thanked the Pokemon for helping the town and me. My parents were wondering why I was able to understand what the Pokemons were saying and why they helped the town and me when I screamed to get out of the house. What happened during that time felt natural to me. Later on my parents asked me what did I do. I answered, 'I wanted to get out of the house and for the fire in the house and the town to be put out.' From that time on I learned how to use this ability to help the people of my town and help other people better understand Pokemon."

End of flashback...

Then Cara said, "My parents took me around to find out what I have, and they and I believe that this ability is something like an empathic/telepathic ability. I don't send out thoughts or messages, like I am talking here, it's more on the line of images and feelings. You got a demonstration the night I got away. I didn't need to use it consciously. Although I have to be careful with it."

Pikachu nodded "Pika."

Cara said "This information, some of it I gleamed from the people who took me, so I am telling all that I know. So the whole story is not complete. In addition, the name of this organization is called Team Rocket; it is an organization that steals rare and unusual Pokemon. Other than a few of members of Team Rocket, I don't know what the names of members of Team Rocket."

Flashback...

Then Cara said, "It was several years after that, my parents and I found out about my gift, I had helped several Pokemon get over there injuries with Nurse Joy at the Pokemon Center and I had helped young and inexperienced Pokemon Trainers to better understand their own Pokemon and helped them fight better. Although some Pokemon Trainers were taken back when they found out that could help them better understand their own Pokemon. Only a few Pokemon Trainers never took any advice from me. (The Pokemon Center was shortly built near her town after Cara's unique abilities were found out, and her return home. The Pokemon Trainers that didn't accept her help were either too stubborn or ignorant to accept help.) I remember Nurse Joy helped an injured Pidgey. The Trainer had battled with another Trainer that used an Arbok; it used the Poison Needle Attack. The Pidgey had several needles everywhere in its body. After that Nurse Joy had thought she got rid of all the needles, but the Pidgey was still hurting and its health was failing. So after I was conversing with the Pidgey, I lifted its tail feathers and pointed to Nurse Joy that there were still a few needles left in his rump. Nurse Joy got rid of them and the Pidgey got better. It was some time after that when a member of TR possibly had seen me. Although I don't know what that TR member saw that eventually got me kidnapped, it could have been that or something else. I never found out that part."

"That TR member went over to his Boss and told him of what I could do. So he sent a few more members and had them spy on me for about a month or so."

"Once Giovanni had all the facts on me, he decided was going to kidnap me."

"Giovanni thought once he had me there would be no stopping him or Team Rocket. Although getting me caught was not that difficult. He used an injured and abused Pokemon and had a hole in the ground before the Pokemon so that I could easily fall into it. Using sleeping gas did help as well for them."

"After the TR members had caught me and I awoke, I found out that I was put in a van and they had put chains on me and had me bound and gagged me. Although some of the other TR members were wondering why Giovanni wanted me, they didn't question his orders. I figured that there were at least 4 or 5 members in the van that transported me. I was not sure because the van was rather dark inside and had only one small window in the back. I was then eventually taken to the compound." (It took several days to transport her there).

"Stopping at each town for food and rest. Eventually when they got to the compound they took the chains and gag off me and I was immediately sent to his office, being held by a fairly strong male colleague of Team Rocket by my shoulders. I can still remember how strong his grip was on my shoulders. Giovanni took a long look at me and then said, 'So! You have a unique way to communicate to Pokemon. I would like to see it happen. Take her to the Pit'."

"I was taken to the outer edge of some kind of pit and then the TR members pushed me in. After a moment of two a gate opened, that's when a Charizard came out. I was a bit scared, but I knew that he would not hurt me, I hoped. A TR gave the order for the Charizard to attack me. As he was about to, it happened he stopped and started to snuggle up to me. All I wanted was that the Charizard would not hurt me and that we could be friends. Other than that the only emotion that I sent was love and other than that I did nothing else."

"They had done that with another half a dozen different and powerful Pokemon and every time the exact same thing happened. After they got me out of the pit I was taken back again to Giovanni. Then Giovanni said 'I am impressed at what you can do. Now will you work with me.' I angrily replied 'So what if I can, I will not help somebody the likes of you.' I noticed how quick his anger got and then as quickly as his anger came it went. He then said very calmly and smoothly, 'I think we have a way of making you cooperate with us.' What he had said it gave me shiver up and down my body."

"As I was being taken away he said, 'No I think she would be perfect for 'The Project'."

"The TR member, who held me, looked at Giovanni confused and then gave a slight nod. Then I was taken to another room, strapped to a table that was angled up, although I tried to kick and scream all the way to that room. They had a strong hold on me. It was then that I saw the scientist. He took a good look at me and than went to Giovanni. 'What do you want done to her?'"

"Giovanni replied 'After you have seen what she can do, I think that she would be ideal for 'The Project'."

"He went to a console, pushed a few buttons, and the scientist looked what I had done to those Pokemon. (They record everything that happens in all of the buildings.) "Then the scientist said 'She is interesting, but until I have done a thorough exam, I will be the judge of that'."

"After he was done, he said, 'You are right, she is ideal for 'The Project'. She is of the right age, healthy and intelligent and when we are finished with her and we need more she will be also at the right age'."

"When they said it back then, I wondered what they meant. Now looking back, I now know what they meant. When they were finished with me and they needed more, I could produce more for 'The Project'."

"Giovanni asked 'So how long would it take to prepare for 'The Project'?" "The Scientist snapped on his rubber gloves and replied to Giovanni, 'Oh about an hour or so, she would be ready for the operation.' Then he turned to the assistants and said, 'Get her prepped for it'."

"I screamed, 'I don't want you to do anything to me!' and that's when they put a gag on me."

"Giovanni coldly replied, 'You have no choice in that matter.' "

"As I was still strapped to the table they got me ready and gave me two injections and I fell asleep. After I awoke I felt different but at the time I didn't know how different."

"That's when they took me to an arena and after I found out what they did to me, that's when Cara the human being became the 'Project Pokemon Chimera to Team Rocket."

"After the exercises I had done, Giovanni came to see me in my living quarters (it was more like a cell than a room) and asked 'So how do you like it?' I gave no reply other than trying to charge at him. All of a sudden I felt a jolt go though my body. 'I would not do that, I got a collar on you so that you don't do anything funny.' Later that day I was given this metal headband-like thing on me that went over my head. I found out that the device was a damper. The damper was to keep my new abilities down so nothing would go wrong. I wore it all the time except when I was doing any exercises."

"After that, every 2 months or so, I would have another operation where they would put a part of Pokemon into me. Some of the operations, I was put under, but after a while, most of the other operations that I had, I was awake. Now I have almost all of the 151 Pokemon in me. Only a few Pokemon were deemed unnecessary."

"Later on I found out that the scientist that was doing the operations on me, found out what make a Pokemon a Pokemon. So he tried to prove it by trying to get some young people have put in the essence of the Pokemon in them. Once his colleagues found that what he was going to do they stopped him from doing it. So he tried to find somebody to make his idea a reality, and that's when Giovanni came in and helped him."

"Also after a while I found out why I was given two injections. One was an anesthetic and the other was to prep me for whatever Pokemon that was going to be put in me. Sort of like a catalyst or something, so that I could readily use the ability of whatever Pokemon was put into me."

"Another thing is that I found out was that I wasn't the first to have this done. Two other TR members were used. Only, the first one became an imbecile and the other had died from it. The reason is that they were just a little bit too old for the procedure. He needed somebody like me."

"After a while I was given a computer, books and a Pokedex, so that I didn't get bored. I saw many interesting from that computer, although most of the books were on Pokemon." Cara blushed at that comment.

"The food, that I ate, wasn't any better. I got either some sort of thin gruel, or semi-dry pellets. From time to time, I was given the occasional meat or fruit and vegetables, but for the most part, it was either that gruel or pellets. Although they changed the taste of the gruel and pellets, from time to time, it was the same old thing and I hated it. I was given something to drink after a while, and I started to hate it as well. One of them was a sweet syrupy drink and the other something looked like a milkshake ("Although it didn't taste like a milkshake"). Other than eating, drinking, exercise, the operations, sleeping and the computer and the books, I did nothing else. It seemed that my life revolved around what Team Rocket had done to me. I knew sooner or later I would have to escape and I did."

End of flashback...

Cara said "I don't want to tell you how I got away, at this moment, from them because my first concern is to get far away for them as possible. Although if someone asks me, you are my pet."

As Pikachu nodded he sniffed Cara again. Only a bit deeper than before, that's when recognized some of the scents that came from her. They were the scents were of Pokemon. Although he recognized a few of the scents, some of them he didn't. He finally knew why she had an unusual scent. As he looked at her he knew that she was 5 feet, 8 inches tall, her hair was mostly red, although it had some speck of other colors too. He didn't know if it was from being dirty or was it something else. The length of her hair went just past her shoulders. Pikachu guessed her age to be at her late teens or early twenties. Her figure was a bit muscular although she still had her curves in the right place. Her clothing was that she wore were a light top or blouse and a long skirt, although they both had some rips and tears.

As Cara and Pikachu walked on, Cara knew that most if not all of TR would try to get her back, for she knew that Giovanni had invested too much in her. Although by the looks of it she figured that she had least several days ahead of them, for she ran as fast as a Rapidash for several hours.

Cara loved it as the breeze blew past her, and the smells of the forest, she welcomed them. After being cooped up in a building for so long the sight and smell almost seemed to be beyond wonderful to her.

As it was getting dark Cara and Pikachu knew that they had to find some sort of shelter. Fortunately, for them they found a clearing in the woods and soon got a fire going thanks to her Fire-type Pokemon powers.

Cara and Pikachu started gathering fruit and vegetables, and then out of nowhere a few fish dropped. Cara looked up and saw some Pidgeys dropping some fish to her. Cara gave her thanks and had fish with her fruits and vegetables. After a while Cara looked at Pikachu and said. "I don't think that Team Rocket will catch me very soon. I ran almost as fast as a Rapidash for several hours."

Pikachu gave a bewildered look at her. "Oh you don't know what a Rapidash is." Pikachu nodded his head. "A Rapidash is a horse Pokemon of the fire type. They can run very fast." Cara thought for a moment and then sent an image of a Rapidash to Pikachu and then he understood. "I think that it would be a few days before they catch up to me. I think I have at least 1000 mile lead on them. Although it could be more or it could be less." Cara was thinking that she probably did more or less of 1000 miles when she got away.

Pikachu eyes became very big when Cara told him that. "I figured that I was running about 100 miles an hour for about 10 hours. Although I think, the first few hours I was going around in circles. So I think that we don't have to worry. Also that is why my clothes are shredded and tattered. Towards the end of my run I kept hitting bushes and low hanging branches." She yawned and said "I think we should get some sleep, I believe that we are going to be busy tomorrow." Pikachu snuggled up to her and they both went to sleep.

Seeing it was morning Cara woke Pikachu, then they saw a small pile of food consisting of fruits, vegetables and more fish. The other Pokemon had kept their promise to help her, but not to follow her, for she couldn't see any Pokemon nearby. Cara and Pikachu ate the food. Cara noticed how dirty she was, so she looked for a stream so that she could wash off most the juices and dirt that covered her.

It took some time but she found a stream and washed her hands and face. She caught a glimpse of her face, and then she splashed more water on her face. Then she caught something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head and saw a cabin.

When they got to the cabin Cara knocked on the door and said "Hello." No one responded. So she knocked on the door a little bit louder and said "Hello, anybody home?" Cara opened the door and proceeded to go inside.

As she looked around she saw that it was sparsely furnished. As she was about to sit down on the chair the door slammed opened and somebody shouted, "What are you doing here now?" As Cara heard it, the shock that it gave her caused her to almost faint. Once the person saw who it was they said, "I am sorry, I thought you were somebody else." As Cara collapsed on the floor, the person helped her up to the chair.

As she got up she saw that the person was a male. He was slightly taller than Cara and was very muscular and had dark hair. The guy took a look at her and preceded to get some water to her, and said, "Take slow sips so you don't get a stomach ache." Cara took the cup and sipped the water; she didn't realize how thirsty she was. She thought that the juices from the fruit had helped her thirst, but she thought wrong. As the guy was preparing something for her, Cara wondered who this guy was. The first thing he gave her was a cup of tea. Cara almost gagged on it because it was rather sweet, then he proceeded to give her some bread and soup.

After she finished her meal Cara looked at the guy and he said, "I don't want to know anything about you, the less I know the better. Other than you got away from some people who had abused you." Cara nodded.

After resting for a while, Cara said that she should get going, and thanks for the meal. He replied, "I know that I wasn't much help, but I know a couple not too far from here who would more than likely help you than I did. They are about a day's walk from here." The guy told Cara that a Pokemon sometimes stays at his cabin and sometimes steals his food. Because of that he has becoming fed up with it. That is why he shouted at Cara when she was in the cabin.

As Cara was leaving, the guy said, "I know this is not much, but I think it will help you." Cara took the bundle and saw that there was a cape with a hood and a water bag. He said, "The cape will help you keep a lot warmer during the night. So long." Cara put on the water bag over her shoulder and then put on the cape over it. She waved good-bye to the guy and headed to the home of the couple the guy mentioned.

After a walking for a while, Cara stopped and sat down. Pikachu looked worried. "I am all right, I am just thinking." What Cara was thinking was while she was a prisoner of Team Rocket was about the food and drinks that she was given. The food was some kind of food concentrate putting all the vitamins, minerals and essential nutrients in a small almost-tasteless form. The sweet drink was probably a high calorie drink and the somewhat milkshake was probably a high protein drink. She also remembered that when she didn't want to eat, they shoved a tube down her throat that went down into her stomach, so that she would get something in her. She was lucky that she almost fainted at that guy's place, because if she didn't, she might have collapsed somewhere else and with nobody around that could have helped her – she might not have woken up and died there. Then she thought back to the run that she did just two days ago. Cara had run for about 10 hours and had nothing to eat or drink during that time. So sooner or later that run would have caught up with her and it somewhat did when she was at that guy's place. Cara had got noticed that it was getting late so she got ready and when she got up the next morning she would proceed toward the home of the couple.

The next day...

After Cara had her breakfast, she proceeded to go the couple's home. As Cara was almost at the home of the couple, she started to get dizzy. She stopped for a moment and leaned against a tree. Pikachu ran up to her and looked worried. Cara noticed Pikachu and said, "I am fine I just need a rest." Cara tooked the water bag and drank from it and continued on.

When Cara got to the cabin, she knocked on the door and then fainted. Pikachu got up on Cara and tried to get her awake by shouting at her and starting pushing at her shoulders.

A few hours later...

When Cara woke up, she found that she had a cold cloth on her forehead in a bed. When she got up, the wet cloth slipped off. She lifted up the bedding and found out that she didn't have her clothing on. The woman said, "Well I see that you are awake. Now put this on and I will get something for you to drink." Cara took the shirt and put it on. The shirt was a bit on the loose side but Cara didn't mind, at least she was not wearing the rags as before. Cara took the cup when it was handed to her and then drank the tea. She stopped for a moment for the tea was rather sweet. Then the woman gave Cara a tray of food. Cara ate the food. After she was finished the woman gave her another tray of food. Cara tried to protest, but the woman insisted that she should eat and stated that they have plenty. After eating the second tray Cara realized that she was really hungry and proceeded to eat a third and fourth tray of food.

As Cara was about to get up the woman said, "I don't think you should get up until the next morning. You have been out for some time and besides it is getting dark out." Cara looked outside the window and saw that it was starting to get dark; she remembered that when she got here it was around mid-afternoon. "Besides you are not wearing anything below your waist." Cara blushed as the woman reminded her of her clothing situation.

Then Pikachu jumped on the bed and started to get comfortable. The woman looked at Pikachu and asked, "Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" Cara answered, "No, he is my pet. He had came to me a couple of days ago and he has been with me ever since."

The woman replied, "It's nice to have a friend like that." Cara nodded. "Well you better get some sleep. For you and I are going to be busy. You and your hair need to be washed and I will get you some new clothing and a few other things, for your old clothing is more useful as rags than clothing and besides the only other thing that you have is that cape and water bag, you have got nothing else."

After a while, Cara was getting tired. As she looked around, she saw that her cape and water bag, that she recently got, were at the hanging at foot of the bed and her old clothes were gone. As Cara was getting ready to go to sleep she finally at last she saw the husband. He was in a chair in the corner of the room. She waved hello to him, but she got no reply from him. He just looked at her and remained quiet all the time. She looked at him for a moment and then she fell asleep.

In the morning... Cara woke up and was given a big hearty breakfast. After that the woman gave Cara a bath and washed her hair. Then the woman asked, "So what is your name?" Cara paused for a moment and answered, "My name is Cara – and yours?"

The woman said, "My name is Holly and my husband's name is Craig. Cara waved to Craig and got no reply from him other than a grunt. "Cara, don't worry about my husband, he is always like that. Cara, your hair is a mess. I won't be surprised if I have wash to it one or two more times."

After Holly washed Cara the third time she said "Oh my." Cara responded, "I always have had unusual hair color." Cara feared that her hair color might have changed from the operations. So she said that.

Cara felt her hair after it was dry. She noticed that it felt silkier than it used too, but she thought it could have been from the washing. She dared not look in a mirror, because she didn't felt comfortable at that time.

Cara felt better especially after having that bath, then Holly gave Cara a new set of clothes, a light top and slacks. Holly went to a part of the cabin, started to rummage through assorted boxes and bags, and came out with several pairs of shoes. Cara remembered that she lost her shoes during the run and had been barefoot since. Cara tried them on and found out that only three pairs fitted her, out of the three-dozen or so pairs of shoes. Cara also noticed that on the bed there was a jacket, a coat, sleeping bag, and a pillow.

After resting for 2 more days, Cara bid Holly and Craig good-bye.

As Cara was leaving wearing her new clothes, Holly said, "Cara, you almost forgot something," and she gave Cara a backpack. "I put in the backpack some food, water, extra clothing, an extra coat, an extra jacket and few other things. So I want you to take it." Cara took the backpack and put it on her back and walked away.

After a while Cara decided to check what she had in her backpack. She found the usual stuff of what Holly said and some more, but she also found a large packet of money. Cara counted to find out what she had. She was surprised at the amount.

Then Cara wondered how Holly and Craig got that amount of money. Then all of a sudden, Cara and Pikachu heard a meowing sound. They both looked around and saw a Meowth and after a short discussion with him, Cara found out that Holly had helped this Meowth, and every now again the Meowth repays the couple with its Pay Day ability and they use the money. (Actually Holly uses the money.) Because of this, Holly continues to help other people and Pokemon. As she was about to leave the Meowth, he meowed again and Cara noticed that Meowth had done Pay Day again. Cara took the money and thank Meowth and went on her way.

A few days later...

Cara woke up and started to eat breakfast provided by the local Pokemon. After she and Pikachu finished eating, Cara felt it again. She screamed and water shot out of her. After she had dried herself off and changed her clothes, both Cara and Pikachu went on their way.

As Cara was walking across a field, a few people were watching her. As Cara got to the middle of the field they surrounded her. Cara recognized them for they had a big letter R on their black T-shirts. Cara also noticed they had stun sticks, nets and tranquilizer guns. As the TR members got closer to her Cara jumped into the air and used the water gun attack.

TR member #1: "Why did she get us all wet?"

TR member #2: "Didn't she have a Pikachu with her?"

All the other TR members thought for a moment and then looked around and a big sweat drop came down, and they all tried to scatter as they saw Pikachu racing toward them, and gave them all a Thunder Shock.

Cara landed after Pikachu had given the Thunder Shock to the TR members. As Cara got down she almost collapsed. As Cara was leaving she could see that all of them were still twitching from the shock that Pikachu gave them. As Cara was leaving she didn't she notice that a couple of TR members had seen what had happened to her.

Later that day...

The TR member contacted Giovanni and told him what had happened. Giovanni told the TR member to keep looking for her because every week or so, for she would flare-up from her body one of the Pokemon abilities and said that she is probably not getting enough to eat – or she would have not collapsed, if she was eating properly. But if they had a real good look, they would have noticed that Cara had almost slipped on a wet piece of grass.

Cara was chuckling to herself at what Pikachu and herself did to those TR members.

As Cara was walking she saw something familiar and started to run toward it. She recognized it as the last town before they took her to Giovanni and that compound.

As Cara entered the town, she was a worried, because she didn't know if there were any TR members. She entered a restaurant and ordered a large meal and ate it.

As the server handed her meal to her, she asked, "Are you a Pokemon Trainer?" and pointed to Pikachu. Cara nodded her head and answered, "No, I am not. He is my pet. Although I am going on a sort of Pokemon Journey." The server nodded and went on her way.

After Cara had finished her meal, she went to the Pokemon Center and asked if there were any jobs in the area that she could do for a few days. Nurse Joy checked to see, and did find one. Then Nurse Joy asked. "Why do you want to work for a few days?" Cara thought for a moment and said, "I am on a sort of Pokemon Journey and I just want to stay for a few days and get some money and continue on." She got registered that she was doing a Pokemon Journey, so that if she needed some place to sleep she could stay at any Pokemon Center. Although the real reason was because of Team Rocket and that in a few days she would have another flare-up and she didn't want anybody to see that happen. Cara took the slip of paper and headed off to the place to get work.

A few days later...

Because Cara did such good work for her boss, he gave her extra money and let her stay at his place to sleep, for they did have an extra room for a guest. During her stay Cara sometimes woke up in a cold sweat for she was remembering what was done to her in her dreams. Other times she would wake up with a start, because of what was done to her. His children loved having Pikachu around. Although there had been few close calls with Pikachu almost shocking the younger kids. For they would tug and pull on his cheeks and Pikachu would get angry and then send an electric shock, only Cara would pick Pikachu up and receive it instead. (Even though she has Pokemon abilities, she still can get shocked.) After receiving a few more shocks Cara told the youngsters that Pikachu didn't like his cheeks tugged and pulled and she didn't like getting those shocks – so that they didn't get hurt. After that the kids played more gently with Pikachu. The family was sad that Cara had to leave, but they understood that Cara had to continue on her own Pokemon Journey.

The next day...

Cara was enjoying her walk to the next town, knowing that she had enough money for food and supplies for a few more days, although she had enough money to last her a good 3 or 4 months. Luckily for Cara, so far she did not come across any TR member during her stay at the town. Also so far she did not have a flare-up, but she then felt the start of her flare-up and then electricity came out of her. Pikachu looked in amazement at what happened to Cara. He was starting to recognize when she was going to have a flare-up, so he knew when he had to be far away from Cara.

As it was getting dark Cara looked for someplace to sleep for the night. She found a clearing and started a fire and got ready to go to sleep. Cara then thought that there was about 8 or so towns in between where the compound was and where her town and home was. So she figured if she kept walking she would be back home in about a Month or two.

To Be Continued.

Author Notes:

As I said at the top this is my first attempt at a Fan Fic. Will Cara meet up with Ash and Friends? Yes she will but that is going to take quite a while. This story is after the "Pokemon the First Movie." Cara will meet up with two unique characters in the third chapter. The next chapter will be her eventually getting back home and what her life will be when she gets there and how her family will react to what has happened to her when she gets there. I hope that you like the story so far. I hope to hear for you.

Update note: I had added a couple of things in this story. I forgot that Giovanni has a Persian in the Anime. Also I had changed the height of Cara making her closer to 6 feet, which I believe is the average height of most Anime characters.

Second update note: I have somebody helping me proofreading my Fan Fic.


End file.
